


I've got nothing.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: S1 E5 . John and Kayleigh driving back, Kayleigh  is upset. She has told John that her Kieron is moving away and she is losing her home. After she says ""I've got nothing ", John tries to cheer her, he says , "it'll be alright you've got ......" But doesn't finish , what if he did ?.  What if he said how he felt ?.Watch the episode .Might have gone like this.





	I've got nothing.

I could actually cry “ she said fighting to hold back the tears “ 36 and what have I got to show for my life ?, I've got nothing “

“Don't be silly “ John replied “ It'll be alright . You've got me , You'll only be at Mandy's for a little while”

Just as he said it, he realised what he had said, what he had done .

And so had Kayleigh. The genie was out the bottle.

She glanced in the rear view mirror and immediately pulled up.

John was sure he could see a glow emanating from her. Slowly an ear to ear grin formed on her pretty face. She looked at him with the world's most gorgeous eyes. John couldn't help but smile back.

“I've got you ?” she repeated. “ I've got you ?”

“ I mean if …”

John's conversation was cut short by the repeated blasting of a car horn.

“Better pull into the side love, you're blocking traffic “

She sat smiling . Her eyes twinkling

“Kayleigh love, Kayleigh! “ he had to raise his voice , to penetrate her trance.

“What darling?” she said thoughtlessly.

“ Best pull over love, we're blocking traffic”

“ Eh what ? okay yes , pull over “ she indicated then pulled away , after a few minutes she pulled into a parking space.

John realised he had been looking at her and grinning the whole time. He knew the next conversation they were going to have, might change both their lives. His for the good, hers hopefully so.

Kayleigh sat trying to reign in her emotions, as much as she had strong feelings for John, and by strong she meant she was hopelessly in love with him , she still wasn't entirely sure what he meant by “Got me” , she hoped he had feelings for her too. She was soon to find out.

“ Before I say anything else Kayleigh I want to tell you you mean the world to me , and I value the time we have together ok.”

“ Okay “ she replied somewhat disappointed , she had hoped for more

“The thing is Kayleigh, I think that I, well I don't think that I do , I sort of know that I do, I think I have for a while, well l know l have for a while, and that's why I don't want you to think that way ok.” John sat with a satisfied grin on his face , feeling glad to have said it.

“What? There were a few sentences in there John and I don't think you finished any of them”

A sudden reality hit John, she was right he hadn't

“ I Love you “ he said holding her hand

 

“I think that I love you, well I know I do and have for a while, so I don't want you to think you have no one in your life because you do. Assuming you want to ? “

“I don't know what to say John ? “ honestly.

“Its ok I didn't really think you could love me back, not someone like you. That's why I said about the time we have together being valuable, I hope we can still be friends, hope I haven't ruined things between us ?. Because to me it's something very special “

“What do you mean someone like me ? She said with a frown

“ Pretty, popular , bubbly , outgoing , chatty and stunningly beautiful “ He said all this looking out the side window embarrassed to meet her gaze.

“John “ she said softly .

“ I'm a dick, yes I know I'm sorry Kayleigh, look just forget I said anything ok, just head home like we intended eh ?, I hope I haven't buggered up our friendship, god “ he banged his head back against the headrest “ why did I blurt that out , I'm sorry ok , I didn't mean to upset you “

“ Are you for real?” there was a definite edge to her voice.

“I'm not taking the piss if that's what you mean, course I'm for real “

“ I meant the forget it just drive home bit, how in the hell I'm I supposed to forget what you just said, we can't carry on like usual John, not now”

“That's where we were headed weren't it , home ?, same as most nights “

“ Oh tonight is different now John, very different”

“ Good or bad different?”

“ Do you love me ? “ she asked looking straight ahead. “ straight answer John “

John had his eyes locked firmly on something outside, he didn't want to face her , he was sure he'd ruined a fantastic friendship by saying what he felt, something he rarely did, something he now wished he hadn't done. Usually he was guarded but somehow his feelings for this Angel, yes that was her, his angel, had overridden all his emotional barriers. He was going to learn a harsh lesson now he was convinced of it.

He felt her hand gently brush his cheek, it sent a shiver down his spine, like every touch from her did, from the very first car share

“ John “ she said almost in a whisper, “ please don't,”

“Don't what ? “ he snapped and turned towards her, expecting to be mocked or ridiculed for having the audacity to fall in love with someone like her, someone clearly out of his league.

“ Don't clam up , keep talking , please, I know you care so tell me how you feel “

“I don't want you to feel like you have no one apart from family who care. I love you very much , maybe too much for your liking , but I love you nonetheless. But If you want you can come stay with me, as a friend “ he said. “ my best friend “”

“What if I don't want us to be friends what if……… “

“That's what I was afraid of, I knew I should have kept my effing mouth shut, I didn't want to lose you “

“John , oh for God's sake “ she undid her seat belt , turned to him grabbed his head in both her hands and kissed him passionately, he eventually relaxed in to it, and kissed her back with enthusiasm. When she pulled away she smiled, sat back in her seat and fastened her belt.

“ Have any of your friends done that before John ? “ she asked fluffing her hair.

“ No never “ he managed to say through an enormous grin.

“ If I came to yours, would we be house sharing or living together ? “

“ Six and two threes , take your pick “

“It's not a matter of take your pick John, it's how we would define our relationship to others , sharing or living together ?”

“It's the same bloody thing Kayleigh “

“Is it hell as like the same, there's a vast difference “

“How ?”

“ How , how ? Sharing is just that John you share things , the house the bills etcetera, living together is a whole different ball game, totally different “

“ I'm lost now”

“ Friends share , couples live together, so what would we be ?”

“ Friends, a couple ,mates does it really matter ? “ he asked.

“ John darling of course it matters ?, it's important “

“ So do you want to share or not ?”

“ God John, I share a house with Keiran, you lived with Charlotte, get it now ? “

She could tell by the blank stare he still hadn't clicked.

“To share John you need two bedrooms , one for you and one for me, living together we would only need one “

“ But where would you sleep ? Oh “ the enormous blush that the realisation triggered made it obvious to Kayleigh that he had finally got it.

“Oh yea I see now “ he eventually said rather sheepishly.

“ Do you have a preference, John ?” she looked at him coyly “ sharing or living together?”

John's was lost for words, here was the most gorgeous, sexiest, funny, loving woman he had ever met, a woman who made him happy and helped him enjoy life, and she had just asked him if he wanted her to move into his spare room as a friend , or , it seemed she was willing to move into his room as a whole lot more.

“ I'd rather tell people that me and my girlfriend lived together, that sounds nicely permanent don't you think ?

“ But then I'd have to say that I lived with my boyfriend “

“ Could you do that? “

“ Oh I think I could Jonathan, in fact I'm looking forwards to it “

“ Excellent, must say my day has gotten better as it's gone on”

“And it's not finished yet “ she said winking at him.

“ Home then, girlfriend and don't spare the horses”

She put the key in the ignition, then stopped and looked at him ,

“If I hadn't said earlier that I didn't have anyone, would you have told me how you felt ?”

“ No “

“When then ? “

“ Tomorrow, next week, next year , I don't know”

“ Maybe never ?” she asked with tears running down her cheeks.

“ Maybe “

“ I couldn't do that John, I would have had to tell you soon, I couldn't keep that inside much longer, that wouldn't be fair on you, I'd have let you know and if you didn't want me , or didn't love me, I'd get on with life, hurting but getting on”

“ I love you Kayleigh Kitson “

“ I know, I've known you have for a while now, but I bet I love you more , and I've been in love with you for a long time Jonathan, a very long time “

“ Let's go home “ he said

“ That sounds wonderful”


End file.
